


Kiss Me In The Woods

by Soul4Sale



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Het, Humanized, Lesbians, Marijuana Use, More to be added per chapter, Multi, Pre Gregg and Angus’ relationship, Pre-Canon, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, canon character death, personal headcanons, preslash, straight - Freeform, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: A kiss can mean many things.





	1. Sometimes I Forget That You Were Raised By Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I found a series of types of kiss prompts, and I thought ‘why not make a series out of it?’ So, Night In The Woods is a huge muse for me right now, and I figured I’d play around with it. I might make a similar one for South Park, who knows. I have some ships I really dig for that, as well, that I could use these with. Anyway, these will be updated as I get to them, as will the warnings and such. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This is also a gift to my friend, my darling bear Kazuriii, who helped me decide on this first one. ^^ I hope you enjoy waking up to this, dude!
> 
> Prompt: **In The Moment Kiss** \- Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

Gregg was inconsolable. 

Angus Delaney didn’t know how much more he could take of seeing the blond in his arms switching between sobbing and breaking things. Casey’s disappearance was sudden and painful for the smaller male in ways he didn’t quite think he understood. They had been together for two years, and he blamed himself for Casey just up and leaving. Apparently, they’d had a pretty awful fight. 

“I just-- I can’t believe he’s gone.” How many times in the last twenty-four hours had Gregg said that? Misery was something Angus couldn’t stand to see on the usually up-beat punk’s face, and when those watery eyes turned up at him, those pretty lips parted, he couldn’t stop himself. 

His lips were hot and soft on Gregg’s chapped ones, and the surprise of the moment stilled the usually vibrating young man for all of a second. When it passed, he pressed into it, soft at first, and then more demanding. Getting onto his knees, the blond cupped his slightly elder friend’s cheeks, pulling him further into his experienced embrace. Something coursed through him that he hadn’t felt since the fight with Casey, something _good_ , something _real_ and definitely distracting. Angus’ large hands landed on his hips, and between one gasped breath and another, Gregg found himself in the other’s lap.

Angus’ movements were hesitant and unpracticed, but there was something about the newness of it that had Gregg’s ears at a point, and his tail swishing behind him so fast his entire body was wiggling. That was just what Angus had missed about his excitable friend, his constant moving, his need to never be still. And, maybe, deep down, he felt his heart blossom. He’d always known that he’d found Gregg to be a sky full of stars, and he was but a satellite floating among the reckless bursting and beginning that was Greggory Lee. 

Tongues slipped against one another slowly, savoring the moment and trying to speed up and slow down all at once. Time halted for the duration of the kiss, and by the time they broke apart, panting and tethered together by a thin string of saliva, both teens could feel the start of something coming over them.

“...Angus?” Gregg’s voice was tentative, for once in his life, and it was such a shock that the elder slipped another kiss to his lips, and then his nose.

“Too sudden?” Ears drooping a little, he looked down, glad his glasses hid the shame in his eyes.

“Nah, dude. I… Just didn’t know you… Swung that way.”

“Nobody does. But… I really…” Trailing off, he sighed, brushing a meaty hand through the other’s fauxhawk of curls. “I can’t stand seeing you so helpless and lifeless. I… Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I know what _I’m_ thinking.” Gregg winked playfully, even if his smile was still burdened by grief at the edges of his lips. “I… I think we should do that again. More. A lot more.”

For some strange reason, Angus didn’t even consider what being the rebound might mean. He knew Gregg and Casey had had a very heavy thing, and he’d pined along all these years in silence. Now, his secret was out and it seemed to be reciprocated, at least enough to make his heart soar and his inhibitions to lower.

“I… I’d like that, bug.” 

There was a soft rose tint to Gregg’s pale cheeks as he pushed his own hair back, a shy smile on his lips that looked almost as good as his confident grins.

“I like that. Bug. It’s cute, Papa Bear.” As soon as the cutesy nickname left his lips, Angus was even more red in the face, and he glanced down between them.

“You’re cute, bug. Just look at you. Your smile is infectious, so let’s see one?” He tried, his voice wavering at the end, nerves getting the best of him. The beaming smile he received, however watery those eyes still were, was enough to put him at ease. “I’m always here for you, you know. No matter what you need, I want to help you.”

“Thanks, Angus.” Greggoy smiled a little softer, moving to rest his head against Angus’ shoulder, closing his eyes. A long stretch of companionable silence filled the room, and the elder man gently pet his friend’s back, not quite sure where he stood, but he was content in the knowledge that Greggory was going to be okay as long as he was around.


	2. I Can't Sleep At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hardly wanted to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next parts of this! I’m pretty proud of getting so much writing done. I feel like maybe I hit my stride again. Who knows. xD But at least, for now? I’m going to be writing as much as I can. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: **Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss** \- The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.

The party had been surprisingly quiet and calm, and Germ couldn’t have been happier with that. He liked to see things slow down, cozy up against the body of his loving girlfriend. They had found a tree to sit against, listening absently to the Douchebag Hits that Rich was playing and passing a blunt back and forth. Between the two of them, they’d burned through his stash, but he didn’t care. The kisses filled with smoke between them were something he’d give up everything for.

He absently ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. For once, he could sit there and relax, no worries, no hyperactivity. Just the sky above them, the fire roaring not far away, and the press of their bodies.

It was well past midnight when the party began to disband, and they walked hand in hand to the car they’d came in. Sitting in the backseat together, gazing out the window as their carpool buddies drove them back to town, Occasionally, a kiss would be placed on their laced hands, or Germ’s temple, Selmers’ shoulder. Every touch burned like fire, and the next was a balm that cooled the sensation of spontaneous combustion.

Being dropped off by the Clik Clak, the couple walked close, hands entangled together and words dropping soft between them. They talked about the stars twinkling above them, about their futures, their desires. Everything involved them being together, going places together, having a _life_ together. By the time they arrived at Selmers’ house, their lips were pressed together.

The first time she tried to pull away, Selmers found herself pressing another quick peck to his lips. Then, it was his turn to attempt it, but the warmth of her body and the softness of her lips drew him back in. Sliding his arms around her waist, Germ pulled her in closer, and the kiss became heated. Tongues pressed to lips, then teeth and hands wandered, before Selma finally tried to pull back. The look in his eyes brought her back in for, she told herself, a quick peck at the door. As to be expected, it wasn’t quite so quick, and the pair remained entangled in one another for what could have been a thousand eternities.

It was the light from the door opening that finally forced the couple apart, leaving Selma looking up at Mr. Chazokov, almost ashamed.

“Night, Germ.” She whispered, one last peck left on his lips before she was gone, leaving him feeling oddly cold and strangely alone. The walk home was going to be quiet.


End file.
